Torn
by SquallStorm
Summary: What was once there was gone, the passion lost. One thing led to another and now I am torn between two women, each of whom holds my heart. The woman I used to love or the mother of my child? This is my choice, my future. My story. I am one man, Tidus
1. Prologue

Torn:

A Final Fantasy X/X-2 Romance Fiction

Prologue

A year had gone by since I had returned from the depths of the Farplane, rebuilt and given a new life by the Fayth. Now twenty years old and living on the island of Besaid with my longtime friends Lulu and Wakka I had resolved to make things right between my friend and former lover Yuna. That was until I had heard those words. "I'm pregnant Tidus. You're the father of my child. Our child." These words devastated me, shaking me to my very core. It had happened one night; we were both under the influence. Now, more confused than I've ever been in my life, I was torn between two women. This is my story, the story of one man's quest to right the wrongs of his past and one man's journey as a father. I am torn, torn between the woman I once loved and the mother of my future child. Both women I love, but I can choose only one. Perhaps I should start at the beginning instead of jumping right in. It all started like this.


	2. Sphere One: Return

Sphere One: Return

I awakened underwater. One moment I hadn't been there, the next moment I was. Trying to breathe where there was no oxygen to breathe, I instinctively kicked for the surface. When my head broke the divide that separated the water from the air, I took in my surroundings. They were very familiar. Besaid, the place where it had all truly began. Where I had first met her, the woman I had sworn to protect. Images of the pilgrimage flooded my mind, right up to the last minutes with her. Pushing my memories aside, I began to swim to the shoreline. I was farther out than I had imagined. Even with my faster-than-normal swimming speed, it took me several minutes to reach the shore. As soon as I had emerged from the water, I released an ear splitting whistle. I did not hear a whistle in reply. What I did hear was a roar that belonged to neither beast nor fiend, but rather the roar of an engine. I felt a large object approaching from behind. I turned only to see a large red airship. It seemed to drop like a falling stone. I ducked under the water and before it even landed the loading bay door opened and someone dropped to the ocean below, running towards me at high speed. It was her, the woman I had hurt. She had cut her hair and on her now revealing top she wore the symbol of the Zanarkand Abes. She threw herself into my arms before I could protest and she was hugging me tightly.

"Are you real?"

She asked me. How could I not be real? We stayed there for a long time wrapped in each other's arms. Then I saw two more people emerge from the airship. Rikku and a silver haired woman I did not know. Rikku smiled at me and I smiled back at her. Yuna took my hand into her own and we ran for the shore. Yuna told me about everything that had happened since I had been gone. And then it happened. She kissed me, full on my lips. Shocked, I pushed her away. She cast her eyes at the jungle floor and she spoke in a cracked voice.

"Two years I've waited for you, and now you won't even kiss me?"

I could hear the pain in her voice. I spoke to her and I sighed.

"That is exactly the problem. It has been two whole years since I've seen you, and this is nearly the first thing you do. Surely you think our relationship was fragile at best? We knew there was never any certainty to us. Until Yunalesca, we thought you were going to die. And then I did. We can't just go back to the way things were. Not that easily."

She looked up at me with sad eyes and she moved closer to me and she pressed her lips to my cheek.

"You are right. It will take some time before the situation readjusts to normal for us, will it not?"

I said nothing further and I nodded. Defeated, she pulled away from me and she turned and ran for the village. There would probably be a celebration tonight, so I'd see her later. After she had left, I heard footsteps, lighter and almost silent this time. A giggle gave them away as Rikku. A flash of braided blonde hair later and I was face to face with her. She had grown considerably taller, but so had I. She now stood to my neck, roughly the same with Yuna now.

"Hiya! Welcome back!"

I smiled at her and she smiled back at me brightly.

"You know, we all missed you! You big meanie! Yunie and I missed you a lot. I missed being able to talk to you."

She said and she twirled a little and I couldn't help but watch her. She had grown up a lot.

"Sorry. I won't leave again."

She grinned and she locked her eyes with mine and she hugged me tight.

"You better not. It felt like I lost a part of my family when you disappeared. I don't want to lose you again. Neither does Yunie or Wakka or anyone."

I was a little shocked at first, but I put my arms around her and I held her. Rikku and I had always been extremely close, almost to the point I had developed feelings for her. But I kept those aside. I embraced her warmly. She looked up at me with her emerald green eyes and I smiled for the first time since I'd returned.

"We should get back to the village. If we're the last ones back, Wakka will make a snide remark about us."

I said to her and she let me go. I knew it would be easier to be around Rikku, Wakka and Lulu than it would be to keep Yuna close by. We were all platonic friends and comrades-in-arms. Yuna and I had been lovers, or as close as lovers could be with but a single kiss. I pushed those thoughts aside and I sped past her, calling back to her over my shoulder.

"I'll race you!"

She yelled as she ran by my side. She had gotten faster.

"You'll find I've gotten quite athletic since I last saw you. See if you can keep up."

She darted past me and I strained every muscle in my body to keep up with her. I felt the strain on my body and I faltered. I stumbled down the hill and I laughed as I stood up. Rikku came jogging back to help me.

"Clumsy! You ok there ace?"

She asked and she smiled at me. I laughed and I brushed myself off.

"I will be fine, aside from my bruised ego. Come on, let's get to the village."

She nodded slowly and we walked together, talking about how she wanted to excavate undersea machina once this party was over.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. Can I help?"

She smiled brightly again and she nodded fervently.

"You bet! Just like when we first met!"

The truth was, I needed to be around someone who wasn't going to make a pass at me right away. Rikku and I had always been close without being lovers. Rikku and I had always been and always would be close, and we'd probably grow closer as time went on. It felt like there was a rift between Yuna and I right now, and I thought in my own mind that some time apart might just be the best thing right now. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, or so the saying went. We'd see if that held true. We reached the village and the bonfire was already going. Darkness hadn't even fallen yet, but the flames were high in the sky. Lulu stood there with a baby in her arms. It was Lulu's and Wakka's, a boy Wakka had named Vidina, which was the al Bhed word for future. It showed me that Wakka had finally accepted the al Bhed. Then I heard his voice.

"Hey brudda! Come over here and say hi to my son eh?"

I smiled at Wakka and I nodded.

"I'll be there."

I said and I strode over to where Wakka sat with Lulu and his son. I chuckled softly and smiled serenely.

"He looks like you both. He has Wakka's hair, but Lulu's eyes and lips. Hopefully he grows up to be one happy child."

Lulu smiled, which was rare for her. Her calm voice triggered a memory in my mind.

"He almost didn't have a name too. Wakka chose a good one for him though. Where is Yuna? I assumed she'd be with you. When she did visit home, you were all she ever talked about."

I backed up slightly and I sighed.

"I had hoped to relax. I haven't even been back a day. She tried to kiss me in the jungle. I pushed her away. It has been two years. It is almost like there is a great chasm between Yuna and I."

Lulu nodded and to my surprise she smiled.

"Do what you feel is best. If you choose not to pursue what you once had, at least let her know."

I nodded and smiled.

"I will."

We talked all night long, and then Yuna and Rikku showed up. Rikku sat to my right, Yuna to my left. We talked about things, mainly the Farplane. I didn't know it, but this one night was the start of a lot of confusion and turmoil for us all.

END OF SPHERE ONE


	3. Sphere Two: Planning

Sphere Two: Planning

I stayed by that fire for a long time talking with Rikku and Yuna. We were all more than a little drunk. I had stayed just under my limit, just in case. Yuna stood up and she fell right back down.

"Sorry, I've reached my limit. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Rikku, Tidus."

She said and she hugged us both. I held onto her for a few moments. Then Rikku and I were alone. She lay back against the sandy path and she laughed.

"She has no clue you're leaving again does she?"

I nodded and I laughed as well. It was an empty laugh.

"No. When do we leave?"

She sat up and she leaned her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and I held her gently. She looked up at me and I smiled.

"What was it really like on the Farplane?"

I closed my eyes and tried to remember that time, the time I was really and truly alone.

"It was dark and dead. No life was there. The Fayth visited me regularly and they would say the same thing every time. 'Your new story will begin soon.' Then they would vanish and I'd be left alone again. I learned a lot about my dad at this time. I learned why he was such an ass to me. He wanted to toughen me up, since I was always crying. He didn't know it at the time that it would cause me to hate him, but now… now I can see why he was like that. I wouldn't be who I am right now without it."

Rikku smiled at me and I sighed.

"You're not going to tell me when we're leaving are you?"

Rikku had always been a sly one. She smiled her big smile at me and she shoved me away. I didn't know if she was upset or serious.

"Get your stuff together and I'll get your swords. Yuna held onto them for you when you vanished. Actually, she buried them."

I smiled and I laughed.

"What stuff is there to get silly? I never had anything to begin with."

She laughed and I laughed with her.

"Well, then let's go get your swords. They buried under the stone of prayer on the hilltop."

I smiled inwardly. That was where it all truly began in my eyes. The spot the four of us prayed for a safe journey. Somehow I knew that the swords I treasured most were there. Rikku smiled at me and I nodded as we threw sand on the open flame to douse it. I watched as the last tongue of dying flame lanced skyward and it dissipated into nothingness. We then made for the hilltop.

"Which swords did she bury?"

She smiled at me again and she laughed.

"The only two you ever used silly, Brotherhood and the Caladbolg. They're both going to need cleaning and sharpening, but you leave that to me!"

I nodded and I walked in silence from then on. After a few minutes of walking we reached the stone of prayer. I could see the indentation that clearly hadn't been there two years ago. I reached my hand under the stone and I felt the cold steel on my hand. I closed my hand over the Brotherhood and drew it from its earthen tomb. It was brown and muddy, but the sword itself still felt the same. Next to it I found the Caladbolg. It was far lighter than the Brotherhood. However, it was just as dirty as the Brotherhood. They were both covered in mud and grime. If it were not for the weight of the swords, I wouldn't have known they were once my swords. I placed them both on my back and strapped them in place like I always had. I turned to Rikku and I spoke.

"Now what?"

She laughed and she spoke back to me.

"The Celsius. It's coming to pick us up at the beach."

I nodded my head and started to walk down the path with Rikku walking by my side. We said nothing to each other until we reached the beach. I smiled at her and I laughed.

"So what's the Celsius?"

She stopped and pointed at the sky. A crimson streak appeared from the east and it swooped down and landed ever so daintily on the waters of Besaid Beach. I stared in amazement and horror at the same time. Horror because I was nearly crushed by the cursed thing, and amazement at what it was.

"An Airship?"

She nodded and she laughed.

"I remembered how much you loved the first one, but sadly it crashed. It's because of that that my no-good old man is turning the Zanarkand Ruins into an amusement park."

He shook his head in disbelief.

"What, is he trying to raise money to rebuild Home or something?"

Rikku nodded grimly and she sighed.

"I know how you must feel. Yunie freaked out on my dad. I bet you feel pretty upset, having your home desecrated."

I shook my head and then I nodded.

"It is quite infuriating. Why don't you and I help raise Gil for the construction? I could bounty hunt, and you can help me."

She nodded and she smiled brightly at me.

"You'd help me with that? I wanted to dig for machina to help with the reconstruction. But if we had a steady flow on money coming in too, we could raise it up faster. I didn't know you cared so much about the al Bhed."

She said with her eyes focused on mine. I could sense the emotions radiating from those eyes. She moved closer to me and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you. It really means a lot to me Tidus."

I nodded and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her. She leaned up and she kissed my cheek softly. I could feel the warmth radiating from her lips, and I could feel a red tint coloring my cheeks. She pulled away from me with a smile.

"Come on. We should be going or the good for nothing brother of mine will leave us here. We'll talk more onboard."

I nodded and followed her down the sandy trail to the beach. The hatch on the underside of the airship opened up and we started up the ramp. It was an intense climb, one that strained my legs. I could still feel the stiffness in my legs. I would have to grow used to it again. Once we had entered, the hatch slid shut. I heard a voice that I remembered, but it was strange because he had mostly spoken only the al Bhed language.

"So, you're back. Welcome to my ship, the Celsius. Rikku, show him around."

Rikku waited until he had left and she muttered under her breath.

"Yccruma. Ed ec ouin creb."

I knew what she had said and I smiled at her.

"He is an asshole. He should show me around himself."

She smiled at me again and I tilted my head.

"Are there beds here? I'm sleepy."

She nodded and she walked to the end of the hall.

"Come on, I'll show you to the cabin."

I followed her and we stepped into the elevator. She pressed a button clearly labeled with the al Bhed word for cabin and the elevator door closed silently. We traveled for only a few seconds before the doors opened again. I stepped out and through another hallway and then a door. It was like a club, the kind they had in Zanarkand. They had full bar and even beds on the top balcony. Rikku smiled at me and stepped past and she laughed.

"Welcome to Club Rikku! Barkeep, two please."

I turned to look past her, only to see a Hypello working the bar.

"Yesh, Mish Rikku. Coming right up!"

I laughed and we took a seat at the bar. The Hypello brought over two glasses of some drink I'd never seen. He placed them down on the bar and Rikku smiled at me.

"To the start of our bounty hunting business, and to the future Home!"

I raised my glass and I nodded. We clicked the glasses together and down the contents. It warmed me and I smiled at her. We ended up having three more rounds in silence before I could feel the fatigue settling. I stood up and I smiled at her.

"I should get to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

I climbed the stairs and before I could even hit the sheets I was asleep. I was exhausted, and what a first day back it had been.

END OF SPHERE TWO


	4. Sphere Three: Returning Home

Sphere Three: Returning Home

I awoke to the sounds of howling winds. We had already touched down it seemed. I sat up and Rikku was standing over me. I laughed and she smiled that big grin she always seemed to wear on her face, as if nothing ever got to her. She sat down on the bed and she laughed.

"Finally awake eh? I would say good morning but it's almost noon. I guess you have pretty poor tolerance, just like Yunie."

I groaned and I forced myself out of bed. I didn't feel so bad, just dizzy. It had been a long time since I was on an airship. The feeling of speeding through the air at high speed was such a rush. Rikku called back to me as I started down the stairs.

"Meet me on the overhead deck in ten minutes. I have something to show you first."

I turned and I nodded at her before I walked down the stairs. The Hypello bartender already had a hearty breakfast laid out for me. I turned my attention to the food and I ate quickly. It was very filling, so much in fact I could not finish it all. I pushed my food aside and I made my way to the elevator. As I stepped inside a single thought ran through my mind. What did Rikku want to show me in the Sanubia Desert? As I stepped out onto the deck I saw what she wanted to show to me. Flocks of Zuu were ravaging an al Bhed caravan. She turned to face me and I opened my mouth to speak. She spoke before I could though.

"It's Zuu mating season. Every year we get a particularly nasty visitor. The King Zuu. He's one nasty fiend. You probably already saw him. He's the biggest one, with the white crest. We've always been able to drive him away, but no one can defeat it. That's where I had hoped you could come in, Tidus. Will you help me take it out?"

I smiled at her and I nodded.

"Do you even have to ask? All I've ever been good at was Blitz and being a guardian. How much stronger is he than the others?"

Rikku smiled at me and she ran inside the elevator. It took me about three seconds to realize why she had done so. A sandstorm was starting up. I turned on my heel and made a mad dash for the elevator. I heard a shrill cry from above and I instinctively reached for the handle of my sword. As I drew it, something blocked out the sun. I looked up, only to see the cursed beast above me. Rikku saw that I was under attack, but it wasn't until later that I realized she had joined the battle. I was too focused on staying alive. I quickly switched my Brotherhood for my Nightmare sword and I stabbed the beast in the eye. The Nightmare was an enchanted sword that put the foe to sleep. The King Zuu reeled backwards and it let its large head droop slightly. I took my chance and I rushed forward and delivered a series of eight slashes, ending with a flip slash. Rikku knew what I was doing it seems. She had already got a blitzball ready for me. I thrust my sword into the ship and she threw the ball. I connected a Sphere Shot and sent it into the King Zuu. It fell from the top of the airship and exploded into a shower of pyreflies. I redrew my sword and I sighed. I dropped to my knees and felt like passing out. Rikku knelt down beside me and she forced a potion to my mouth. I drank it and I smiled at her warmly.

"Thanks. It has been a long time since I've done that. I overdid it, it seems."

She threw the bottle aside and she helped me to my feet.

"Now that the Zuu are taken care of, the two of us can start our digging. We're supposed to be looking for a very powerful machina, but I don't know what kind. It could very well end up being another Vegnagun. That would be the last thing we need, especially since we just beat that cursed machine. Anyway, let's go look for it. You remember where Home used to be right?"

I nodded and I forced myself to stand. I picked the Brotherhood up out of the steel hull of the ship and I placed it on my back where it belonged. We weren't really high up, so I took a running leap and I landed on the sand below. Rikku followed right after me and I stood up. She giggled softly and I smiled at her.

"It'll just be the two of us here for a week. Hope you don't mind being stuck with me!"

I shook my head and I laughed.

"If I minded, I wouldn't have come along. I needed to get away from it all."

Her mood and her facial expression suddenly turned serious.

"What happened between you and Yunie?"

I shook my head and I sighed. I didn't really want to talk about this right now.

"Its been two years. I just need time to readjust, that's all."

She moved closer to me and she looked me in the eyes.

"So you have no feelings left for her at all? So, say if someone else caught your eye, you'd be free to do so?"

I didn't know why she was asking me these questions at this time, but looking back, it wasn't hard to see why. All I could do at the time was nod. She smiled brightly at me and she turned away. I sighed and she started to run.

"Come on! Home is just across the desert. And watch out for the Cactuars! They've gotten more aggressive and attack without warning."

I started to run after her and after I had caught up with her we slowed our pace through the desert. We talked about Yuna more. Her smile seemed to grow bigger the more we talked. We walked for quite a time talking, but one question burned in my mind. _Why was she asking me all of this?_ I decided to ask her.

"Why are you so interested in me and Yuna?"

She looked at me with a smile and she stuck her tongue out at me. _I should have known better…_ I thought to myself. I thought she wasn't going to answer, but she did. She didn't answer my question directly though.

"I know why. Two years of not seeing someone can make the feeling of love seem hazy and distant. It was the same with me and Gippal. When he joined the Crimson Squad, he left me behind. I loved him, I really did. He was the only man I ever loved, until about two years ago. He's only a year older than I am. He wasn't gone long; I mean he even brought me gifts back when he returned. But the feelings I had for him were gone. He had changed to add fuel to the fire. Now he's head of the Machine Faction. And now the one I love is hung up on the past…"

She said and I was going to ask her who she was referring to. I knew better though. Instead I moved closer to her and I put my arm around her tenderly. She looked up at me and she hugged me.

"Promise me you won't ever leave again. Promise me."

I rested my hands around her back and I could feel a red blush cross my cheeks as my hands cupped her bare back.

"I promise."

She pulled away and she smiled.

"We're here. Time to dig."

I nodded and I smiled at her.

"Go time then."

_**END OF SPHERE THREE**_


	5. Sphere Four: Fahrenheit

Sphere Four: Fahrenheit

We parted our ways at Home. Rikku went to excavate the west side of the ruins, while I started my dig on the east side. Armed with nothing more than a modified shovel and a headset so we could communicate, I plunged the mythril covered shovel into the ruin floors. I dug for what seemed hours on end until Rikku's voice crackled over the static on the headset.

"Tidus, come over here for a minute. I found a passageway leading into the ruins. I don't want to go in alone. There could be a lot of fiends inside waiting. These seem like the ruins of something other than Home. Similar to Baaj Temple, but more like the Bevelle Underground."

I held the mouthpiece to my lips and I nodded.

"Alright, I'm on my way. Don't move. Where are you? What is your bearing?"

I could hear her moving away over the headset.

"Bearing 279. Something large is inbound. Hurry!"

I swore loudly and I drew my sword as I ran for her bearing. As I drew nearer I could hear a loud shrill shriek that pierced my very soul. I called to her and all I heard in return was a stifled moan. I saw Rikku pinned to the ruin walls by a fiend I had never seen before. It stood at least nine feet tall and seemed human. Covered in dirty brown skin and wearing nothing but a loin cloth around its waist, it was definitely male. Two extremely large muscular arms hung from its torso and it had extremely large bare feet. I didn't even know what it was. Without thinking I focused some of my energy and I cast a Slow spell on it. It slowed considerably and I boosted my own speed with Hastega. When he saw me, he turned and let Rikku go, who slumped over unconscious. With my enhanced speed it wouldn't be hard for me to dash in and flee with her. I ran in and scooped her up in my arms. I couldn't face the beast on my own. One punch from those ham-sized fists and I was finished. I slung her over my back and I ran as fast as I could. She was very light so it didn't inhibit my movement or speed. I ran and ran until the ruins of Home were just a dot in the distance. I laid Rikku out on the soft sand and I lay down with her. She was breathing at least. I was exhausted again. I had overexerted myself and my eyes drooped shut. I didn't dare sleep so I forced myself to sit. I saw Rikku stirring and I crawled to her side. She opened her eyes and I smiled at her.

"You alright?"

She sat up and she rubbed her head.

"What was that thing?"

I shrugged my shoulders and I shook my head.

"I have no clue. Whatever it was, it wasn't friendly. It felt like it was protecting something. It didn't seem evil."

Rikku shook her head again before speaking.

"There must be something here, just like Pops said. He said that if I found it I could keep it. I just didn't expect that titan to attack me. Good thing you were there or I would've died. Thank you."

I nodded and I mulled the word titan over in my mind. It sounded so familiar to me. And then it struck me.

"In Zanarkand, there were tales of legendary guardian beasts. I can only remember three of them, but Titan was one of them. Two others were Leviathan and Alexander. Each of them was forced out when Yu Yevon made Dream Zanarkand. And that thing looked a lot like the Titan of Zanarkand."

Rikku sat up and she sighed.

"So what you're saying is that a whole new group of fiends could be roaming Spira? Great. Just great. First Sin, then Vegnagun and now this! Will I ever get a break? I'm so tired of all the fighting. I just want to live my life. Is that so much to ask for?"

I couldn't stop myself from putting my arms around her, if only to calm her. I later realized that at this moment, everything changed between us. Rikku lay her head on my chest and I could hear her sobbing over the silence of the desert. She looked up at me with her tear stained eyes and I lifted her chin up.

"You won't have to fight anymore. If I have to, I'll end the threat myself. Cheer up, it's not like you to cry like this. Where's the Rikku who was always smiling and cheering everyone else up?"

She looked up at me and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Do you love me?"

The question took me by surprise, but I nodded.

"I do, but I'm not sure in what way. You've always been a dear friend, but you're Yuna's cousin. Wouldn't it be bad?"

Rikku shook her head and she smiled weakly.

"It would be bad, but who said anyone had to know?"

I shook my head.

"Rikku… This is so sudden, just give some time to think. And now's not the time. We're in the middle of the desert. We need to find a shelter. We cannot stay in the open. Not if that Titan comes back. I'm no match for him in my current state."

Rikku wiped her eyes dry and she stood up.

"You're right. I think there's a machina graveyard not far from here. We can stay there for the night. A sandstorm is coming."

I nodded my head and I stood up as well. As we started to walk, Rikku cried out and she stumbled. She went down hard and I was too far away to catch her before she fell. I sprung to her side and she was clutching her leg.

"I think I twisted it. Damn sinkholes. Sorry Tidus."

I shook my head and I bent down to help her.

"Its alright, these things happen. How far is the machina graveyard you mentioned?"

She smiled warmly at me and she slung her arms around my neck and I set her up on my back.

"About a mile. I'll navigate, you walk. Giddyup chocobo!"

She said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"You know, that's really not funny."

She laughed and I laughed with her. She knew she had me right where she wanted me, and I was being drawn into her snare. The truth was, I did love her. I always had. Her constant smile and her devotion to her friends were the true reasons I slowly changed over the course of the pilgrimage. We walked in silence with her guidance and I smiled at her navigation skills. She knew this desert like the back of her hand. Before I knew it, we were staring over piles of rusted and broken machina. One thing stood out though. In the center of the clearing was a machina that clearly didn't belong. Rikku's voice broke the silence between us.

"Is that the _Fahrenheit?_ Pops said it crashed into the ocean! Tidus, we can take shelter in there!"

I nodded and I walked the short distance to the airship. It was still new looking and rust free. I pushed my hand alongside the hatch and the great machina sprang to life and the door slid open. I stepped inside the ship with Rikku still on my back. She was breathing deeply and she wrapped her arms around me tighter.

"Go into the first door on your left. There's a bedroom there. We can finally rest in there."

I nodded and stepped into the laser that controlled the door. The door slid open silently to reveal the full bedroom beyond. Truthfully I was exhausted. It had been an arduous day. I laid Rikku on the bed and she smiled up at me.

"What, you're not going to lie here too?"

I could feel a soft red blush rise in my cheeks. In the excitement of finding the airship, I had forgotten my previous thoughts. I nodded and I lay on the other side of the bed, my face nestled in the pillow. I felt her moving on the bed and she was sharing my pillow with me when I turned. I was looking right into her green eyes, and her lips were inches from mine. She was so close I could feel her warm breath on my neck. I closed my eyes and I tried to gain as much control over myself as I could. I could feel the tension in the air, the passion that was rising in my heart. I was breathing deeply, with beads of sweat dampening my face. I heard a small giggle from her and she spoke in a whisper.

"I guess you do."

I knew what she was referring to and I nodded.

"I do."

I opened my eyes as I spoke and she pressed her soft pink lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around her and she smiled as I slid my arms around her hips. She pulled hers lips away from me.

"Tell me you love me. I missed you so damn much while you were gone. Yuna was always looking for you, but I loved you too. I always have. I don't care what happens between us after this, I've waited a long time for a night like this."

I kissed her again, deeply this time. I wasn't going to say it, I was going to show it. My lips parted hers and I slid my tongue around hers. She let out a stifled moan and she pulled away.

"Tell me. I need to hear it."

I sighed, defeated.

"I love you Rikku. You've always been there for me. Now stop teasing me."

She smiled slyly and she kissed me again, hungrily. I could feel the wanton lust in her fiery kisses. She was going to drive me insane. My hand shot out and cupped her breast softly. I could feel her skin through the paper thin fabric. She kissed my neck amorously and she whispered into my ear between kisses.

"Do you like that?"

I nodded and she sat up and she reached behind her head and she started to unbraid her hair and she continued until her hair was free of its binding. Then she untied the strings of her bikini and tossed the entire thing inside. I could feel my face burning with a fiery red blush. She was sitting before me without a shirt and I couldn't look away. She was beautiful. I reached my hands out and I cupped her breasts softly. She tilted her head back in rapture and she lay down on her back. I laid over her and I teased her breasts with soft sharp licks. A muffled cry escaped her lips as I took one of her nipples into my mouth and sucked it gently. I could feel it grow erect in my mouth and I pulled away from her and I snickered.

"Did you like _that?_"

I could tell from her reaction that she did. She was breathing deeply and her face was in an insatiable hunger.

"You're a tease you know that? That was incredible. Don't keep me waiting and begging."

She was a temptress; that much was certain. And although every instinct in me was screaming not to, I wanted her, I needed her; I desired her. I pressed my lips against hers and ours tongues danced in a heavenly ballet inside the other's mouths. She was clawing furiously at the master latch on my uniform and she finally got it undone. I smiled at her as she forced me on my back and she dragged both shirt and uneven shorts off of me. She smiled at me with lustful eyes and she trailed her tongue along the full length. I gasped loudly as she took it into her mouth. She stroked it masterfully with one hand whilst she teased me. I threw my head back in rapture. The woman was driving me mad with pleasure and ecstasy. I could feel the burning pressure coursing throughout my entire body. I grunted loudly and I let it all go. I could feel the seed fill her mouth. She smiled at me happily and she licked her lips with her tongue, swallowing all the release at once without flinching.

"Satisfied?"

She asked of me and I shook my head. She had me. She had me and now I wanted her. She smiled again and wriggled out of her remaining clothing and she beckoned me to enter. I couldn't hold back anymore as I ran my tongue across her neck and then her breasts. She knew what I wanted and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I entered her vaginal canal without another thought. The warmth that surrounded me was sheer ecstasy. She knew we both wanted this as I thrust deep inside of her, my lips still glued to her own. We danced that heavenly dance for what seemed hours before she gasped loudly, the thunder and electricity of her orgasm rocking her body. I could feel her trembling as she kissed me, as wave after wave of sheer pleasure and energy wracked her body. I grit my teeth as I came, filling her insides with my seed. We were both glistening with sweat, our dance ended, and we were satisfied. I pulled from her and she laid her head on my broad chest, a smile on her face.

"A girl could get used to that."

I smiled at her as she kissed me lightly on my lips and I let my arm cross over her back holding her to me.

"I bet you will."

_**END OF SPHERE FOUR: FAHRENHEIT**_


	6. Sphere Five: Fenrir and Titan

Sphere Five: Fenrir and Titan

I awoke the next morning with my head spinning. Rikku was still asleep; her head lay out on my chest. She was breathing deeply, a smile on her lips. I tried my best not to move. I wrapped my arm around her and I played with her hair softly, stroking her cheek lovingly. I was still satisfied from the night before. Memories rushed through my mind and I smiled at how I had made her scream my name. She stirred off to my left side as the sunlight started to filter in through the small window. It was bright and it was blinding. She opened her eyes and they were glistening. She leaned up to kiss me and she probed my mouth with her tongue hungrily. I chuckled and she smiled back at me, her perfect teeth a bright white.

"You look like you slept well."

I said to her. He sat up in the bed without taking the sheet with her. She was still drenched in sweat, her hair plastered to her face, but she was still beautiful. She gave me that wide smile she always gave around me.

"I have you to thank for that. It was incredible. But I think you broke me. My legs are stiff."

She said to me with a little pout on her lips. I knew she was just faking as I ran my hands across her legs and she jolted slightly.

"Doesn't seem broken. Come on, let's get dressed and head back to those ruins. We might get lucky this time."

She giggled and I laughed with her as she swung out of the bed and she slipped her skirt on. I followed suit and reattached the uniform I always wore. _Maybe it's time for a new look…_ I thought to myself. I wasn't in Zanarkand anymore. By the time we were fully dressed I was already thinking of the excavation. Rikku stepped up to me and she kissed me full on my mouth, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Why don't we see if we can't get this thing moving? I'll go to the control room and see if we can't get her up. Come with me."

She said as she took me by the hand and locked her fingers with mine. We walked in silence. The lights inside the ship were dimmed and they were flickering. Rikku sighed as she reached the control room. She sat in the pilot's chair and flipped a few switches. The lights came on all around the deck and she motioned for me to come closer.

"Can you do me a favor? Go down into the engine room and check the power core. It seems to be drained, but I need to be certain. We can't fly without it."

I nodded and I started into the bowels of the ship. I could feel the intense pressure and heat rising from the engines. I reached a door that slid open for me to enter. On the wall was a glowing blue orb. I reached out and touched it. It was faintly warm to the touch. The panel display read "Power level at critical level." I sighed. I didn't know what to do. I heard a crackle over the radio and Rikku's voice came from the speaker.

"How is it? What's the exact charge on it?"

I looked around and I saw a small terminal that had a single command on it. I typed it in and up came a graph that made no sense to me. And then I saw the number. I pushed the radio switch and I sighed.

"The core is at 2%. I don't think we're going anywhere in this."

Rikku sighed over the radio and she spoke again.

"We'll have to find another core if we want to fly again. There were a lot of them at Home, but well… you know what happened. Power cores are used for almost all machina, but they come in different sizes. Hold on and I'll open the elevator door for you."

I waited and a sound like air being released hissed through the room. A door opened on my left side and I stepped inside. Unlike the elevator on the Celsius, this on only went straight up. When the door opened again, Rikku was smiling at me.

"We need to go back to Home and dig up our machina and some power cores. With any luck, we may find my old personal cache of them. Come on, let's go go go!"

She was bouncing around. I loved seeing her so excited. We exited the ship and we started our trek back to the dig site. After almost an hour of walking we reached the Ruins of Home once again. There was no sign of Titan, but there were several broken towers that were not there yesterday. Also on them were claw marks.

"Looks like our friend Titan had a field day. Do you remember where the stairs we found yesterday were?"

She asked of me and I nodded. A piece of rubble lay over the stairs. It was small enough for me to move with my bare hands with Rikku's help. We both sat down and rested on the stone floor. We shared a quick lunch of cheese and water, since it was all we had on us. Afterwards, we descended the staircase. Rikku attached two flashlights to two helms for us to use for light. Once inside, the pathways were just wide enough to allow us to walk side by side. I reached for her right hand with my left hand. I didn't want to get separated from her, not down in unknown territory.

"Stay close to me. We don't know what's down here."

She nodded and she gripped my hand tightly. Judging by the size of the passageways, the Titan would not be able to fit down here. We started to walk along the pathway. It was a gentle path that led down. Rikku spoke to me in a quiet voice.

"If my guess is right, we'll be in the old Summoner's Sanctum soon. Remember? That's where you found out that Yunie would die if she summoned the Final Aeon?"

A flash of pain rushed through my mind. It felt like a slap in the face. My thoughts turned to Yuna and how hurt she would be if she found out what had transpired the night before. I pushed those thoughts aside and I nodded to her.

"I remember."

That was all I said. I didn't want to cause her worry. Rikku smiled at me and we took a small break in the tunnel. We were leaning against the double doors that led into the Sanctum. Rikku leaned her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her lovingly. I held her close to me, and she closed her eyes happily. My thoughts once again drifted to how happy Rikku made me. But then there was Yuna. The woman I had loved once before. At this time, I loved Rikku. But how would she react when we broke the news that I loved Rikku? My thoughts and our moment together were broken by a loud howl that pierced me to my soul. Rikku immediately let me go and she drew her twins daggers.

"What the hell was that?"

I drew both my swords and I shook my head.

"Sounded like a wolf."

From behind me I heard a loud growl and a snap of powerful jaws. I turned around and opened the double doors. In the span of a second I was on my back on the floor, a white wolf snapping furiously at me. I held its jaws away from my vulnerable neck with my sword, but it was stronger than I was. I used all my strength to kick its legs out from underneath it. The desperation strike worked and the wolf rolled off of me. I stood up as quickly as I could. The wolf looked at me and it sat down on its hind legs, very similar to the dog I used to have as a child.

"I think it likes you Tidus."

I gently reached out my hand to touch the beast's snout and it lolled its tongue out lazily.

"Why is a wolf so deep underground?"

Rikku shrugged her shoulders and she smiled.

"I don't know. But we can't leave him here. Let's take him with us."

I nodded and I sheathed both of my swords.

"He tried to kill me, but he seems fine now. Maybe he was just scared?"

Rikku nodded and I bent down to scratch him behind his ears. He responded by licking my face.

"Alright, we'll take him with us. He needs a name though…"

Rikku wrapped her arms around me and she smiled.

"Fenrir."

I nodded.

"Fenrir it is. We still don't know what's down here. We need to be careful."

Rikku nodded at me and I kept my hand linked with hers as we entered the remains of the Summoner's Sanctum. It was even worse than we had left it. The walls had all collapsed inward and there was rubble everywhere. There was only really one path. We walked along the cramped corridors of the ruined Sanctum, and a rumble shook the walls. Fenrir started to bark happily and he ran on ahead towards the door ahead of us. The door opened up before we reached it and something stepped out. It was Titan. Fenrir ran around Titan several times before Titan reached out with one ham-sized hand and daintily patted him on the head. I watched in disbelief. I was further shocked to hear a raspy voice.

"_**Thanks for finding my dog. And sorry about attacking you. I thought you were here to kill me and Fenrir."**_

I nodded in disbelief.

"What are you?"

The Titan gave a soft laugh that shook the walls before he spoke again.

"_**I'm what you would call an Esper, but you seem to know what I am. After all, we are one and the same, former dreams of the Fayth. Have you come to seek my power?"**_

Rikku shook her head and she smiled before she spoke, completely unfazed.

"No, we're just here for a few power cores. We need them for our airship. We don't want to hurt you."

Titan seemed happy with that answer and he stepped aside for us to pass. We walked past him and we found what seemed to be a storage room. Rikku beamed at what she saw. She set to work on gathering her supplies and I talked with the Titan.

"How did you all escape Zanarkand?"

Titan shrugged his massive shoulders before he spoke.

"_**I don't know. All of us Espers awoke in different places. Fenrir and I awoke here, but we don't know where the others are. Maybe if you find them, we can piece together something. You do remember Leviathan and Phoenix right? Try and find them and then come back to me once you've gathered their power. I'll help you out as well. Do you mind taking Fenrir along? He needs to get off this desert for a while."**_

I nodded at Titan.

"There's going to be another being trying to hurt Spira isn't there?"

Titan said nothing further, but he nodded solemnly. I bent down and I petted the wolf known as Fenrir.

"Is he an Esper as well?"

Titan nodded once more.

"_**Yes, he is. He's the Wind Esper of Zanarkand. There were eight of us, but I know not where four of them are. The being that is descending on us soon could very well be stronger than Sin. Please do not let us down. I must now go, but make sure the next generation has a future to see. I give this to you. Use it when you have found Leviathan and Phoenix."**_

The Titan handed me a small bag and he melted into sand just as Rikku came back with several large power cores.

"Let's go back to the ship. I think we can get it running now. The machina down here must have been these power cores."

I nodded and we exited the ruins and made our way back to the airship. Fenrir followed along beside us, barking happily. Rikku and I said nothing to one another until we got back to the ship.

"You've been quiet. Something on your mind?"

I shook my head and put on a smile.

"Just you."

She giggled and she laughed.

"I see. Well, lets ignore the cores for now and I'll take care of that."

We opened the hatch and we went back to our room. The sun was setting over the horizon and I lay down with her, my arms wrapped around her. We both fell asleep with Fenrir curled up happily at the foot of our bed,

_**END OF SPHERE FIVE**_


	7. Sphere Six: Drawn Together

Sphere Six: Drawn Together

I awoke with the rising sun. Rikku and Fenrir were still deep in their somber slumber. Rikku was curled up happily beside me and Fenrir was now asleep on my legs. I had already taken a liking to the wolf. He had long grey and white fur and brown eyes that seemed more intelligent than my own. He stirred as I moved my legs ever so slightly. He responded by pouncing on my face and licking me. This in turn roused Rikku from her slumber. She rolled over and she kissed me in greeting.

"Morning sleepyhead. And good morning to you too Fenrir."

The wolf pounced on her too and licked her face as well. Rikku scratched the canine behind his ears and he settled down on his hind legs. He wasn't much bigger than my old dog, come to think of it. Fenrir was roughly four feet in length with a long white stripe down his head and back. His paws were snow white and they ended in blunt yellow claws. I turned my attention from Fenrir to Rikku and I smiled at her.

"So where should we go now that we can fly the _Fahrenheit_ again?"

She shrugged her shoulders and she lay back against the bed with her hands behind her head before she spoke.

"I don't care where we go, just as long as I can be with you. Anywhere but Besaid. I don't want Yunie butting into our vacation. I know that we're going to end once we go back to Besaid anyway, so that's why I want you around me as much as possible."

I could feel the pain in my heart as soon as she had said that.

"That's not true! We won't end. I love you."

Rikku looked at me with her big green eyes.

"Do you? Or am I just a replacement?"

I shook my head and I put my hand to her cheek. She placed her hand on my cheek in return.

"How do you really feel, about Yunie and about me?"

I kissed her softly and she kissed me back before I spoke.

"I feel that I will have a rough time choosing between you both. I love you for more reasons than I do her. But she was always there, always. I owe her an explanation at the very least."

Rikku looked down at the bed sheets and she sighed.

"Yes she does, but does she have to know everything? Tidus, I'm eighteen today. You didn't even know today was my birthday did you? How much do you really know about me? How much do you know about Yuna?"

I didn't know what to say. I knew it was her birthday. We had celebrated it once two years ago, just the two of us. Just like that time, I had nothing to give her. And I still didn't.

"Happy birthday, Rikku. I may not know a lot about you, but everything I do about you I love. I love you. And nothing can change that. Yuna is the past, and we're the future."

She threw her arms around me and she buried her face in my neck.

"You had better mean that. I love you too much to lose to her."

I lifted her chin up and I kissed her and she kissed me back. Fenrir took a cue and he jumped on us both.

"I guess we'll have to put this off until we can find a room for our friend here."

Rikku shrugged and she sat up.

"Let's put him in a side room and get this rig in motion. We can take it anywhere."

I nodded and I hopped off the bed. Fenrir followed me close by and I led him to a room that was big enough for him to exercise in. Rikku followed me and we closed the door behind the wolf, leaving him alone. Rikku smiled up at me and she titled her head in the direction of the control room. She slid her hand in mine and we walked in an uneasy silence. I knew that I had hurt her with my indecisiveness. She wouldn't let it show though. We reached the control room and she took the pilot's chair once more.

"Go down into the engine room and change the power core. You have to match the colors and sizes perfectly."

I nodded and I turned my back. Before I could walk away she called back to me.

"I love you."

I smiled and I nodded at her. I started to walk away and I called back over my shoulder to her.

"I love you too."

I turned around to see her smiling at me. She motioned for me to go. It was at this time that my feelings started to conflict with themselves. I loved Rikku, but I also loved Yuna still. I never really stopped loving her; I was just so shocked that her first reaction was to kiss me. Yet I had done roughly the same thing with Rikku. I ran away from my problems with one woman, and I had run from them with another woman, her younger cousin. And now I was going to have to face my past. I had to choose between them, the only two women I had ever loved. My feelings for Rikku were genuine, but the feeling I had for Yuna was also there. I pushed the engine room door open and I started to work on arranging the cores. I smiled when all the lights in the engine room brightened. I heard Rikku's voice over the radio once again.

"Looks like that did it. Hold up and I'll open the elevator for you."

I heard the familiar sound of the elevator door opening and I stepped inside. Once the door closed I lost myself in my thoughts once more. If I had to choose right now, I'd stay with Rikku. It would be that easy for me to choose. Since I'd been away from Besaid with her, I had been the happiest I'd ever been. The door opened and she was waiting for me with open arms. I threw myself into them and she smiled as she slid her arms around my neck. I picked her up and I carried her back to our room before I even knew what I was doing. She was kissing my neck fervently and I sat her on the bed as fast as I could. I smiled at her and she kissed me hungrily. I laughed softly.

"Can't get enough of me can you?"

She shook her head and she moaned as I kissed her neck amorously. She clawed at the latches on my uniform furiously and she succeeded this time, earning a grunt from me. She forced me down on my back and I wriggled out of the jeans and threw them aside. Rikku didn't hesitate. She took my full length into her mouth and I slipped her clothes off with ease. I grunted as she licked the head that was in her mouth. She knew she was pleasing me, I could see it written all over her face. She let it fall and she smiled as she licked the full length. I moaned loudly as she started to bob her head rhythmically. I grunted loudly as I came. She smiled at me and I could see the seed in her mouth. She kissed me and she swallowed it all down. She lay down on her back and I lay over her. I rubbed the head over her vaginal entrance and she whimpered.

"Don't tease me…"

I smiled and I bent my head down to gaze upon her. I ran my tongue over her vagina and she arched her back with a loud moan. I had her. I slid into her forcefully and she gasped out loud. Whether it was from pain or from sheer pleasure I didn't know, and nor did I care. I thrust deeply into her, my arms wrapped around her shoulders. She ground her hips against mine. I nuzzled her neck as I took control, feeling my way inside of her. Her vagina was slick and wet, just the way I needed it to be. She smiled up at me and she flipped us over. She looked down on me and she started to grind her hips against me. I gasped softly and she threw her head back in rapture. She continued until she rested her head on my chest. I finally reached my breaking point, and with a great cry I came, filling her insides once more. She rolled off of me and I pinned her down to suck her breasts gently. I smiled and closed my eyes as I drifted off into a deep sleep. She kissed my cheek and she let my sleep latched onto her breast.

I awoke hours later. She was still under me, watching me with a smile on her lips.

"Sleep well sweetie?"

I nodded and she kissed me. I kissed her back and she laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her instinctively and she kissed me again.

"So where to next Tidus?"

I smiled at her. She was happy and so was I.

"Let's explore the rest of Spira, just the two of us. Let's go explore the tropical islands and the frozen wastelands."

She smiled at me and she sat up.

"You know that I love you right?"

I smiled at her and I nodded.

"And you know that I love you as well. Come on, let's get this thing flying."

She smiled widely and she kissed me one last time before she got out of the bed and she got dressed. I did the same and we walked to the control room after letting Fenrir out to roam freely. He followed us obediently as we took out seats in the cockpit of the _Fahrenheit._ Rikku sat in the pilot's seat and I took the seat next to her. She flipped switches here and there and a whirring sound came from under us. She smiled widely as we rose into the air.

"We have liftoff! Let's go!"

We rose higher into the air, until we were above the clouds. It was then that Fenrir let out a loud howl, and we took off at high speed through the sky, in our very own airship, the one me and Rikku had salvaged two years ago. She jumped out of her seat and she landed on my lap. Fenrir curled up next to my chair and we were happy together. Rikku had put the ship on auto-pilot, and we just drifted through the skies, happy.

"This is what I've always longed for, the feeling of a family. Thank you Rikku."

Rikku smiled at me and slid her arms around my neck and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you."

She said to me in a whisper that I could barely hear. I whispered back to her in a soft voice.

"I love you too. I want to be with you forever."

She smiled at me and she kissed my cheek softly and she closed her eyes happily, falling asleep in my arms. I held her as close to me as was possible, and I was happy. For the first time since I left Zanarkand almost three years ago, I was truly happy.

_**END OF SPHERE SIX**_


	8. Spehere Seven: A House is not a Home

A/N: Anybody else remember this story? It was discontinued for a long time, but I decided to give it new life. I recently realized that this was one of the best stories I had ever written. I hope everyone who loved it before will enjoy it further, and that new readers will enjoy it as well. That said, let us continue with Sphere Seven of Torn!

Sphere Seven: A House is not a Home Without You

Rikku and I had traveled over Spira for a few weeks, deliberately avoiding places where we would be well known. Eventually, we touched down in the Bikanel Desert once again. Rikku and I had grown closer as the weeks went by. Fenrir loved us by this time, to the point he had to sleep with us or he'd scratch the door until we let him in. It had been about a month since we had left Besaid, and despite being with Rikku, there was one thing I missed: Blitzball with Wakka. I was laying in our bed recording this sphere when Rikku stirred. I looked over at her and she smiled. Her hair was a mess, and her makeup was smeared, but she was still beautiful. I kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"Morning."

She whispered and she smiled. I nuzzled her neck and I kissed her.

"Morning, lovely."

Rikku sat up and she let the sheet fall from her frame. She swung out of the bed and she stood in front of the mirror. She chuckled and she grabbed her clothes and headed into to the bathroom, calling to me over her shoulder.

"Can you go feed Fenrir and set us on a course for Besaid?"

I didn't have a chance to respond. She had shut the door before I could speak, although I heard a strange noise. I stood up and grabbed the bag of dog food we had picked up in Kilika and poured some for Fenrir. He ate the food happily as I scratched his ears. I took the elevator down to the bridge and I input the coordinates for Besaid into the auto-pilot. By the time I had finished, Rikku joined me with Fenrir hot on her heels. She hugged me tightly and I returned the embrace. She nuzzled me and she put my hand on her cheek.

"I know you miss Blitzball. That's why we're going back. You want to practice right?"

I snuggled close to her and I kissed her.

"Yes. I miss being able to do the one thing I'm good at."

Rikku pushed me playfully.

"What? Being a good boyfriend? Guardian? Blitzer? You're good at a lot."

I laughed.

"Maybe so, but I think I'm only good at Blitz."

Rikku smiled and she placed a soft kiss on my neck. She then rested her head on my chest. Out of instinct I put my arm around her and drew her closer. She looked up at me and she spoke.

"What do we tell Yuna?"

She whispered. I closed my eyes and shrugged.

"What do you think we should say?"

Rikku closed her eyes and she shook her head.

"I think... I think we should tell her the truth, except that we've been sleeping with each other. I don't want to hurt her."

I nuzzled her and I kissed her forehead.

"That sounds wise. What will you do when we get back?"

Rikku smiled brightly.

"I'm going to stay with you. We can use that house on the beach. It will be a lot of work, but we can make that house a home. Of course, a house is not a home without you."

I couldn't help but smile. I nuzzled her neck and I kissed her as the crystal blue waters of Besaid came in to view.

"Ok, get ready to land. I'll park this turkey while you go and get your stuff. And go get Fenrir's food."

I laughed and I returned to the cabin. I packed most of my stuff into a bag and I entered the bathroom to brush my teeth. It smelled vaguely familiar in there, but I pushed it from my mind as I felt the ship come to a complete halt. I walked through the hallway until I reached the bridge. Rikku was waiting for me. Fenrir licked my hand and I scratched behind his ears.

"You ready?"

I asked her. Rikku smiled and she nodded.

"Ready as possible I guess."

Rikku took my hand and we walked out of the ship. Rikku waved her hand and the ship shimmered and disappeared.

"Stealth machina."

She said with a wink. I was still amazed at the machina that I was always seeing. A familiar voice greeted us.

"Hey guys. Welcome back."

Yuna waved at us. I swallowed hard. _Right off the bat._ Rikku immediately let go of my hand. Yuna jogged up to us and she smiled. Rikku's hand darted to her mouth, and she whispered.

"I'll leave you two alone for now. I have to get started on something."

Rikku darted for the house that was on the other side of the beach and closed the door. Yuna looked at me and she smiled.

"I missed you."

Yuna hugged me gently. I hugged her back and she kissed me. _I really shouldn't do this..._ I pleaded with myself to stop, but when Yuna's tongue entered my mouth, I lost all reason. Yuna pulled back after a bit and she smiled.

"Missed that too."

She said with a soft giggle. Yuna led me to the village to see Wakka and Lulu. Wakka gave me a thumbs up and he took me aside.

"Blizt practice starts tomorrow ya? Tonight though, we're gonna party. Go get Rikku. We need her here too."

Yuna smiled at me and she whispered.

"Talk with me more tonight, ok?"

I nodded and I turned from them and ran. I cursed and berated myself. _What the hell am I doing? I was kissing her! Poor Rikku... She probably saw all that too. I really can't choose between them. I love them and want them both. What the hell am I doing here?_ By the time I was back at the beach, Rikku was waiting for me. She smiled when she saw me, and I hugged her tightly.

"Missed me?"

She said slyly. I nodded and kissed her.

"Of course."

She nuzzled me and she licked my neck.

"So what's up?"

I smiled and I whispered.

"They want us at the party tonight."

Rikku nodded and she let me go and she turned to look at the ocean.

"Tidus, we need to talk."

I opened my mouth to speak. Before I could, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, followed by Wakka's voice.

"Hey! Let's see if you're still in form, brudda!"

Rikku sighed and she sat on the beach, her hands on her stomach. I mouthed the word _later_ to her and she nodded. _Is she sick?_ I thought to myself. Wakka ran to the beach. I ran and outpaced him in about two seconds.

"You seem like you're still in good shape, ya? Let's see the Jecht Shot eh?"

I sighed. _He's still the same. _I dove under the waves and I performed my father's legendary shot, sending the ball careening off the canyon walls. Wakka laughed.

"You're ready. Be out here first thing in the morning. Rikku, come up to the village in an hour. You, we need help cooking the food."

Wakka dragged me along. Rikku turned away and she looked out at the water again. I had to make it up to he later.

The sky was dark in less than an hour. Yuna, Wakka and Lulu were seated around the fire, with Yuna right next to me. I heard soft footsteps coming from behind me. Rikku was walking slowly, her eyes glistening in the dark. She stood behind me and she put her arms around me, much to everyone's shock.

"Can we talk? Please? Its really important."

I stood up, but Yuna caught my hand.

"Stay. There's nothing that can be said that will make us hate you."

Rikku glared at Yuna.

"Its between Tidus and I, Yuna. Please."

Yuna didn't let go of me. I felt like a rag doll. Both of them were tugging on me, Rikku from my neck and Yuna from my hand. Rikku eventually let me go.

"Fine. Obviously none of you care about me! Its all about Yuna! Always!"

Rikku turned and ran. I heard her footsteps. I was on my feet immediately and running after her, with all cause and senses lost. I just didn't want to lose her. I caught up with her in the jungle. She was in tears, black tears that ruined her eyeliner. I hugged her close to me and I stroked her hair. She buried her face in my chest as I did so. She looked up at me and I whispered to her.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to cause a fight."

She kissed me and she took my hand and put it on her stomach.

"I'm not mad at you. But we do need to talk."

She put her hand on top on mine and she kissed me.

"What is it?"

Rikku leaned up to my ear and she whispered incoherently.

"I'm sorry?"

I said and she whispered a little louder.

"I think... I'm pregnant Tidus."

Those words hit me like a brick wall. I blinked and I spoke.

"I'm... not sure what to say."

Was all I could say. Rikku smiled and she hugged me.

"Well, you didn't run away, at least. Does this mean you'll be there for me?"

I shouldn't have had to think about it. I loved her, and if she was carrying my child, I had to. But I hesitated to speak. Eventually, I spoke.

"Of course I will. It'd be messed up if I didn't."

Rikku hugged me and she nuzzled my neck. A voice that was neither her's no mine spoke.

"So... This is what happened."

Yuna stepped out from behind the nearest tree and she had a very sad look on her face.

"You chose Rikku over me?"

I sighed and I nodded.

"I'm sorry."

Yuna turned on her heel and she ran until she was out of our sight. Rikku hugged me tightly and she kissed me.

"Let's go home."

She whispered and she led me by the hand back to the house on the beach. I _do _ love Rikku, but I couldn't help but believe that I had done something that would never be able to be forgiven.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	9. Sphere Eight: Unpardonable

A/N: This story has been getting views steadily for a couple of weeks. I appreciate that you all are reading this. Also, some of you may say that Yuna is very out of character. Think of the nicest person you know. Does he or she get made and say or do things he or she doesn't mean? That's how Yuna will be in this chapter. So I hope everyone has that in mind as they read. So I'd like to continue where we left off last time.

Sphere Eight: Unpardonable

I awakened the next day after learning that Rikku was carrying my child. I still didn't know what to do, but I did know that I wouldn't abandon her. Not even for Yuna. My mother had always told me, that when you take action and it has consequences, that you have to stand your ground and brace the tsunami. I smiled, thinking of my mother. She died when I was very young. I was about seven when my old man had gone missing. Mom... didn't last long after. I turned the sphere to look at Rikku's face as I kissed her cheek and swung out of the bed. I changed into my uniform and headed out onto the beach. Wakka was waiting for me, and he did not look happy. The rest of the team was there, limbering up for practice. Wakka took me aside and he spoke.

"You're my best friend brudda. But you need to explain to Yuna. You and Rikku both. I know how you feel, but at the very least, Yuna deserves an explanation, ya?"

I smiled both inwardly and outwardly.

"I will. I promise."

Wakka gave me a high five and I laughed as we dove into the ocean for swim practice. It felt really nice to be in the ocean again. I swam down as far as I could with a blitzball and I came up in a perfect Sphere Shot. I grinned as I plunged back under the water, and the entire team was grinning back at me. Wakka gave me a thumbs up and I laughed.

"You act like that's the first time I ever showed you that."

I said as I came out of the water. The practice lasted for over an hour. By the time we were half finished, Yuna, Lulu and Rikku had awakened and shown up on the beach to watch us practice. Wakka had me perform the Jecht Shot several times, just to keep me ready. I was too tired to go on after the second attempt. Wakka laughed loudly.

"Our team is going to dominate this season."

I nodded and we high fived again. Lulu came over and she spoke in a very hushed voice.

"You need to talk to Yuna. At least have a reason for doing what you did."

I could feel the softness of her words. I'd known Lulu long enough to know that she wasn't exactly mad at Rikku and I. We were all friends. Lulu just didn't want to see Yuna hurt, because the two women were like sisters. I nodded. Rikku was at my side almost immediately after. She took my arm and together we approached Yuna. Yuna's face was collected, but her eyes were red. She whispered to us.

"Can we talk somewhere a little more private?"

I nodded and I pointed to the rocky overhang. Yuna jumped up almost instantly, amazing me. Rikku held on to me as I pulled her up. We sat in a circle, talking in hushed voices. Yuna started the conversation.

"I don't even know where to begin? Why did you run off?"

She asked. I cracked my neck before answering.

"It was just a little too sudden, the way you came at me. I was happy to see you again, its just we spent two years apart. I didn't know what to do when you forced your tongue down my throat, Yuna."

She smiled, rather sadly.

"I love you though. I always will. So how did it happen?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Rikku cut in.

"We were excavating machina in the Bikanel Desert, and he saved me from something that said Spira was going to be in danger again soon. He called himself Titan. That dog we came back with is his pet. And then we got really drunk and then it happened."

I nodded. For the most part, that was what happened. Yuna pressed us though.

"Do you two love each other? Was it just that one time?"

Rikku looked very uncomfortable talking about this. She spoke a few minutes later.

"I love him."

Yuna nodded and she looked at me. Her gaze was a piercing one, much like that of a falcon's. I nodded and I held Rikku's hand.

"I love her too."

Yuna looked down and she whispered.

"I know. I love you too though Tidus. Can we at least still be close friends? It would be almost a crime if we let this come between us."

Rikku nudged my arm and I hugged Yuna.

"Of course we can."

Yuna kissed my cheek and she smiled.

"I'm at least glad for that."

Rikku nodded and she smiled, her green eyes bright and happy. Yuna hugged her cousin and she rubbed her stomach.

"How far along are you?"

Rikku shrugged.

"Anywhere from one to four weeks."

I felt Yuna's eyes on me again. I scratched the back of my head and I looked out over the ocean. Rikku suddenly realized what she had said and she looked away.

"It wasn't just that one time?"

I nodded while still looking away. I could hear the pain in her voice. Rikku spoke up.

"Maybe if you would have been a little more subtle."

Yuna looked like she had been slapped. I turned to see her face blood red.

"Maybe if you weren't so skanky and stole him from me!"

Rikku was on her feet and she had me by the hand.

"I didn't _steal_ him, drama queen. He chose me over you, simple as that. I'm not going to stand here and listen to you say things like that. Especially not in front of everyone!"

Rikku was extremely angry as attempted to climb off the rocky overhang and splatted right on the ground. I turned to see Yuna smirking and running into the jungle.

"Rikku!"

I was already at her side. She looked okay, but was scratched and bloody. I nuzzled her and I carried her back to our house on the beach.

"You ok?"

I whispered once I had laid her on our bed. She was holding her stomach and I held her as she spoke.

"It hurts. Can you close the door and check what happened?"

I nodded and I closed the blinds and the door. Rikku sat up slowly and I saw that the bedsheets were stained with blood. I could feel the sadness welling up inside of me as I thought about the worst. Rikku saw it too. Her eyes filled with tears and she screamed.

"Why did this happen? I was so happy. Why did this happen?"

Rikku held on to me and she cried in to my chest. Yuna's smirking face made me seethe.

"Hey, were you pushed or did you trip off that overhang?"

I asked. Rikku thought back and she sniffled her response between sobs.

"I felt a really big push on my butt. Why do you... Yuna pushed me?"

I hesitated but I nodded. Rikku completely broke then. She threw her arms around me and she whispered.

"I think we lost our baby."

I felt that hit me. I was going to be a father, and that was stolen from me.

"This is... unpardonable."

I whispered. I started to pull away to go to Wakka and Lulu, but she held me fast and tight.

"Don't go now. Stay with me."

I couldn't ignore her plea. I laid next to her and I held her close to me as she cried her heart out. In the back of my mind, I knew that Yuna had done it. She was the only person up there besides me. Rikku eventually cried herself to sleep and I placed a kiss on her lips before I headed out to Besaid Village. This could not go unmitigated.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	10. Sphere Nine: Its Not Over Yet

A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has read this story. I'd like to ask a favor though. Please, tell me what you think of Torn. I feel that this is the best I've ever written, and I'd really like to hear my reader's feedback. So if its not too much to ask, please review. It would motivate me to write this story faster. Tell me what you like, what you think I can improve on. Just tell me what you think. With that said, this story will be updated every other week starting on the 29th when I go back to college. I apologize, but my education is my highest priority. Thank you. Now, onward with the story.

Sphere Nine: Its Not Over Yet

I had reached the village shortly before 10 AM. The sun was high in the sky above Besaid. It may as well have been completely dark. My heart was racing. I had lost something important. As I walked through the village gates, Wakka waved at me.

"Hey, brudda! You ok? You look kinda mad, eh?"

I nodded.

"More like devastated and angry. Rikku... she lost the baby."

Wakka looked like someone had said something funny.

"You're joking, ya?"

I shook my head.

"If I were, it wouldn't be a funny joke. She was pushed."

Wakka's face suddenly turned from amused to horrified.

"By who?"

I sighed. _Lulu wasn't kidding when she said he was lacking in imagination_.

"By the only other person who was with us."

Wakka shook his head and he sat down slowly.

"Yuna... what have you done? No... I've known Yuna for almost thirteen years, brudda. There's no way she would do that, ya?"

I shook my head. I sat down with him and thought it over. _It was just Yuna, Rikku and I up there. I would never harm a woman, especially the one I love. Rikku said she felt someone push her. Yuna was the only one there. But... I've known Yuna. She's not a spiteful person. Argh! Damn. This is like trying to figure out a way to save a summoner._ I eventually sighed and shook my head.

"Either way, I didn't come here to fight. I just wanted to talk to you Wakka. What do I do? Is Rikku going to be ok? I mean, is this going to end up killing her?"

Wakka shook his head and he sighed.

"I wouldn't know. I know nothing about women's bodies, ya? Lulu could tell you."

Lulu poked her head out of the window and she looked down at me.

"How's Rikku?"

I shook my head, fighting back tears.

"She... she lost our child."

Lulu walked out of the house and passed Vidina to Wakka. She sat down besides me and she sighed.

"A fall like that, I'm not surprised. Is she ok?"

Lulu seemed sad that this had happened.

"She's asleep, but emotionally and physically, she's not. Is there a chance she could die?"

Lulu shook her head.

"Its always a possibility. How'd she fall?"

I didn't want to explain this again.

"She was pushed off. She said she felt a strong push from behind, and when I looked back, Yuna was smiling."

Lulu looked at me and she nodded.

"She... she confessed to it."

I looked at her and I shook my head.

"Why did she do this? This isn't like her."

Lulu placed her hand on my shoulder and she stood up.

"Yuna's hurt. Everyone has a side to them that they show when they're hurt. I won't say its your fault, because your reasoning is valid. But try not to blame her too much."

I felt something snap inside of me. _Try not to blame her? She killed my child! And she could have killed Rikku! How can I NOT blame her? Lulu, how could you say that?_ I stood up and I sighed.

"I think I'll be going now."

I said. As soon as I started walking, I felt a pair of arms encircled me, following by a sobbing voice.

"I'm so sorry. Is Rikku ok?"

Yuna was hugging me from behind, crying into the small of my back. I shook myself free and I looked at her fiercely.

"You killed my child, and you almost killed your cousin! You think saying sorry will fix this? The sight of you makes me sick!"

The next thing I knew I had turned and ran. I didn't look back and I didn't stop running until I was back on the beach. I made it back to Rikku's side. She was still asleep, so I started to make some food for her. I cracked some eggs and fried some beef for her. She stirred and she looked at me.

"You're making me breakfast? I feel lucky."

I smiled and brought the food back to her.

"You deserve it."

She kissed me softly and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you. I really do you know."

I held her hand and I stroked her soft skin.

"I love you too. Even if you're not having my child, I still choose you."

I nuzzled her and she took my hand.

"That makes me really happy. I wanted to be a mother, but... she-"

Rikku couldn't finish the sentence before she broke down in tears again. I held her and I stroked her long golden hair. I kissed her cheek and she looked up at me.

"When my body heals, can we try again?"

I nuzzled her.

"Do you have to ask? I want to be with you. I'd give you the world Rikku."

She smiled up at me and she held me close.

"You do realize I'm holding you to that, yes?"

She dried her eyes and she smiled at me. Her eyes were puffy and red, but her cheeriness was back. This was the Rikku I wanted to see. She ate the breakfast I had made her and she rested on me.

"Come bathe with me?"

She stood up and undid her clothes and stepped into the bathroom. Her legs were bloody and cut, as were her arms. I undressed and went into the bathroom with her and closed the door. I held her in my arms as she turned the water on hot.

"You need to get clean, stinky."

She said with a laugh. I rubbed her legs and she smiled.

"I love you Tidus."

She said and she nipped my neck. I kissed her cheek and I smiled.

"And I love you Rikku. Let's get you cleaned up."

I took the sponge and washed her cuts, causing her to wince.

"It stings. Keep going."

She nuzzled me once she was all clean.

"Your turn."

She said and she washed me. She put her arms around me and she rested on me.

"I never thought we'd be this way. But it happened, and I have no regrets at all."

She whispered and she looked up at me.

"I have no regrets either Rikku. Come what may, I only need you."

She smiled and she burrowed her face into my chest and she rested contently. After a while, she looked up at me.

"Hey, you want to go to Luca and have some fun away from Besaid?"

I nodded.

"That sounds fun. Let's go."

We dressed quickly and hurried to the airship. It was good to see Rikku back to herself. Just as we came out of the house, Yuna was standing there with a single white rose. Rikku took my hand and dragged me onto the ship. I followed her without a word. The hatch swung shut and Rikku took the pilot's seat.

"Up up and away!"

Just like that we had left Besaid again in pursuit of adventure. I held Rikku as the ship was on autopilot. I'd never been happier, aside from the fact we lost a child.

_**TO BE CONTINUE...**_


	11. Sphere Ten: Festival Cheer

A/N: I'm about... two weeks off the schedule, I realize. Been bogged down by club mainly. That and the fact I actually found something to occupy my attention. Side note: Durarara! is an amazing anime. Yeah, and as you all probably know, my birthday is the 28th, so there will be a special one shot up that day. I've nothing further to say, so let's continue with Torn where we left off, yes?

Sphere Ten: Festival Cheer

Rikku and I landed our ship just outside of the Mii'hen Highroad entrance. Once we out, we cloaked it and headed into the city. As soon as we entered, the colors and sights overwhelmed us both. Rikku took my hand as we ran through the streets. Candy, flowers and shops filled the Luca Square. Rikku dug into her back pocket and she drew out her wallet.

"What the hell? Where's all my gil?"

She looked down into the empty wallet sadly. I hugged her.

"You know I'm not going to let you go without. Come on. Let's look around. If you see something you like, I'll buy it."

She opened her mouth to protest, but she smiled.

"You're too good to me."

I nodded and she took my hand as we walked through the shopping arcade. Rikku stopped at a booth that sold long white dresses. She felt the fabric thoroughly and she whispered.

"These are silk. How much is this?"

She asked and she looked around for a price tag. A young woman behind the booth smiled cheerily.

"They're custom made. These start at about a hundred thousand gil."

Rikku's green eyes went wide and she took my hand.

"Let's go somewhere else and look. I can't expect you to buy me a hundred thousand gil silk dress. Come on Tidus."

She pulled me back and I followed her reluctantly. I knew she wanted that dress. I'd find some way to get it for her. She smiled once we were at a more reasonable area.

"You like taffy?"

She asked. I had never tried it.

"I've never had any. What is it?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Zanarkand didn't have taffy? Come on. You'll love it."

She ordered what looked to be two ropes of pink rubber. She handed me one and she took a bite.

"Its really good. Just be careful. Its really sticky. Don't choke."

She said and I imitated her. It tasted like strawberries and cream. I tried to chew it, but it was stuck to my teeth. Rikku laughed.

"You can't open your mouth can you?"

I shook my head fervently, but she saw through it.

"Part your lips a little and drink some of this."

He put a straw to my lips and I drank some of the fizzy beverage. I could feel the carbonation dissolving the taffy.

"Much better."

I said once my airway was clear. She smiled at me she let the taffy drop to her side.

"I love it when its just you and me. I have no regrets about you and I. I realize I said that earlier, but I'm serious. I love you."

She said and she looked into my eyes.

"I have no regrets either. I'd tear the sky down if you wanted me to."

She placed her head on my chest and I stroked her hair.

"Don't ever leave me, no matter what."

I kissed her cheek.

"I promise."

She looked up at me and she kissed my lips gently.

"Let's go look around more. There has to be something here, just for us."

She took my hand and we looked through several booths before Rikku found one she liked.

"Swordsman's Struggle. In you go!"

She pushed me from behind and I laughed.

"Oh come on."

She laughed.

"Win me something nice! Go go go!"

I sighed. She knew me too well.

"So how's this work?"

I asked the attendant. She smiled up at me and she explained.

"The rules are simple. The faster you clear the course, the better your prize. Its only a hundred and fifty gil per try."

I nodded and placed the money on the counter. The woman handed me a wooden sword and she stood up.

"Time to beat is one minute. Are you ready?"

I nodded as she raised the gate. As soon as I was inside, fog blanketed the area. I felt a presence ahead of me. As I pressed forward, a man came at me from the wall. I swung at the wooden sword down at his legs and he backed off. The fog grew denser as I pressed forward. Ahead of me was a stone wall. I planted my feet firmly and I cleared it instantly. From high above I could see the goal line clearly. I jumped down and landed on soft ground. The ground was somewhat wet under my feet. Splashing sounds made it clear. It was a man made swamp. The fog had lifted from this area somewhat. I could see the end just ahead of me. Snarling noises ahead of me made me chuckle. A guard hound was chained to a post. I'd faced worse. The dog had a perfect range, so I forced to confront it. He dashed at me, and I lightly tapped his back with the sword. He dropped into a heap as I rang the bell. It seemed to have taken hours, but a great cheer went up as I emerged out a cleverly placed back door. Rikku hugged me tightly once I was out there.

"Congratulations! Your time was forty-seven seconds! Here's your prize. Its a coupon for one free item from any booth during the festival. Use it well! Maybe we have your name sir?"

I laughed.

"Tidus."

Suddenly, the crowd went into a murmur.

"He's the legendary guardian? What about Lady Yuna? Who's this al Bhed with him?"

Rikku felt all eyes glaring at her. She reached for my hand and whispered.

"Let's get out of here."

I nodded at her and we pushed through the crowds. Rikku swore loudly.

"Why is it always you and Yuna? Always!"

I looked down and I shook my head.

"I don't know."

Rikku shook her head.

"That ruined my good mood. I'm trying so hard to forget about Besaid and Yuna and the past. I want to focus on my future."

Rikku looked up at me and she sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

I shook my head.

"Its understandable Rikku. Its going to be like this though. We should just get used to it I guess."

Rikku sighed.

"I know. I wish we didn't have to though. Besides, it wasn't just you. I helped a lot too."

I nodded.

"We wouldn't have made it without your alchemy, Rikku."

She scooted closer to me.

"Everyone helped. I just want my share."

I held her hand, not sure what else to say. Rikku looked at my hand and she smiled.

"Let's not let this ruin our time. Come on. Let's go use that coupon. I'm sure you have a use for it somewhere."

I stood up and I nodded. I already had picked out something.

"I saw something you'd like. Come on."

I led her back to the silk dresses and I handed the lady the coupon. She smiled at me.

"Buying your girlfriend something nice, Sir Tidus?"

I nodded.

"Yes. My lovely Rikku deserves it."

It hit me then that she didn't ask where Yuna was. Rikku chuckled.

"Do you have one in my size already?"

The woman shook her head.

"These are just samples. Everything we make is custom fit. We can actually size you now, if you like. It only takes two days to make."

I smiled.

"In you go."

I pushed her forward a little, but she dragged me with her. I sat and watched as she was sized and fitted. Rikku looked uncomfortable with people moving her as they waited on her.

"I hate this."

We said simultaneously. I knew her well. She laughed and she wiped her brow when they were finished.

"Alright. Just come back on the last day of the festival. It'll be ready then."

Rikku nodded and she took my hand.

"Let's go get some food."

She said and we entered the cafe. It was then that our cheery mood sunk. Yuna was being interviewed. When she saw us, she closed her eyes.

"This interview is over. Let's come back for more tomorrow."

Yuna sat by the window and she sighed softly.

"I'm sorry Rikku."

Rikku sat by her cousin and they spoke. I lost my concentration at this point, because my thoughts drifted off. I thought back to that night when I found out Rikku was carrying my child. Yuna had kissed me and I hadn't stopped her.

"Tidus?"

Yuna spoke to me. I looked at her.

"Come sit with us. We need to talk. All three of us."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	12. Sphere Eleven: Once in a Lifetime

A/N: I don't really have a lot of pressing news to announce. My birthday is the 28th and I'd like to thank my friend Haru for her support on this project. Also, this chapter isn't much. It was supposed to be kind of a set up for the next one. Yeah, that's about it. Onward!

Sphere Eleven: Once in a Lifetime

I was trapped here now. I sat in that booth with Yuna and Rikku, visibly uneasy. Rikku held my hand to calm me, but it didn't shake the feelings that were boiling in the pit of my stomach. Yuna had a soft smile on her face, and Rikku rested her head o my shoulder.

"So have you two been having fun?"

She asked softly. Rikku nodded.

"Its been fun being here, until we saw you."

Yuna shook her head.

"Why do you hate me so much, Rikku?"

Rikku closed her eyes and she spoke.

"You nearly killed me, you killed my child and you don't even understand that? You're not stupid Yuna."

Yuna's eyes softened.

"I did that out of anger and pain. You can't expect me to be held responsible for that! Tidus?"

I tried to block it out, but I couldn't hold back anymore.

"We do blame you. Anger or no, it doesn't justify what you did. Let's go Rikku. This conversation is over." I stood up and stepped away, but Yuna threw her arms around me.

"I'm not letting you get away so easily. You've already kissed me once. You can't deny you love me, Tidus."

Rikku looked up at me like I'd hit her.

"You did _what?_"

Rikku let go of my hand and she looked out the window. Yuna looked at me triumphantly. I hissed at her and she led me by the hand. I pulled away and I sat by Rikku. I reached for her hand, but she moved it away.

"I cannot believe you did that to me."

I looked away and whispered.

"She kissed me and she had a very strong grip on me."

Rikku looked into my eyes and she closed them.

"Like you couldn't push her away. That was a terrible excuse."

Rikku turned away from me and she hugged her knees to her chest before speaking.

"Let me think for a while."

I nodded and she squeezed my hand gently when I placed it on her shoulder. Yuna had watched the whole thing. Her face was visibly worrisome. She looked like she was sorry for what she had done.

"Rikku, I'm sorry..."

She started to say, but Rikku waved her off.

"Just get out of here. Its bad enough you kill my unborn baby, but now you're kissing Tidus. Just leave me alone."

Yuna closed her eyes and she whispered.

"Fine then. Don't come to me when you want me to be there for you. Tidus, you made a bad choice."

She said and she quietly turned and walked away. Rikku stayed with her knees to her chest. I sat next to her and I didn't say anything. She eventually spoke.

"You do love me right?"

I kissed her cheek and nodded.

"You know I do."

She stroked my hand softly and she looked up at me.

"I just had to make sure. Because I don't want you to end up hurting me. You know me."

I nodded.

"Better than most. I won't let it happen again."

She turned and she encircled her arms around me.

"You better not. Let's get out of here. I want to see more of the festival. There's supposed to be music and other fun cultural type stuff."

I stood up and took her hand. She leaned onto my shoulder and we walked around some more. The sun was starting to be obscured by the buildings. The festival was winding down for the day.

"Want to go up on the Highroad and watch the sunset?"

I smiled at her and I nodded.

"That sounds lovely. Want to ride a chocobo?"

Rikku's mood perked up at that suggestion. She took my hand and she started to run.

"I haven't ridden a chocobo in a long time! Let's go!"

I ran with her and we reached the Highroad quickly. Two chocobos were being led along the road.

"Mind if we rent these?"

Rikku asked, her hand darting to her gil pouch. The man laughed.

"These aren't for rent. I'm selling them. Ten thousand gil a piece."

Rikku looked into her gil pouch and she sighed.

"I only have about four thousand. Sorry Tidus."

The man looked at me and then at Rikku.

"Legendary Guardians here? Take them. They're in good hands with you two."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Rikku was faster. She dumped the gil into the man's hand and she whispered.

"Is four thousand fair? I can tell you need the money."

The man looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Thank you Lady Rikku!"

The man extended his hand and he shook both of ours and he walked away happily.

"Can our airship hold these guys?"

I asked. They were full grown Chocobos. Rikku laughed.

"There's plenty of room. Ooh! This one's a female! I'm going to name her Nova!"

Rikku laughed happily as she swung into the saddle and she looked back at me. Mine was a male.

"Your name is Lightning. Let's ride!"

I swung up into the chocobo's saddle and flicked the reins. Lightning started to dash down the Highroad with Nova and Rikku right beside me. When rode until the sun was just out of site. We sat at the Agency where we could see some ruins far out at sea. The sun set soon after. Rikku held onto me as the sun dipped below the horizon.

"Its so beautiful, isn't it Rikku?"

She looked up at me, her eyes glistening.

"It really is. Makes me think of us, if we had a child."

I wrapped my arm around her and I held her close.

"How long will it take you to heal?"

I asked, feeling the question was a bit insensitive.

"I think we should be good any time. I'm just worried about lasting damage. Miscarriage increases health risks on my body."

I could feel that pain in my heart again.

"I'm sorry."

I said without even thinking. Rikku looked up at me and she whispered.

"For what?"

I shook my head.

"I just was so selfish. I was so angry with what Yuna did that I didn't even consider you."

Rikku rested her head on my chest and she whispered.

"You're the most selfless person I've ever met. Since I've known you, you put everyone else before yourself. You are not selfish at all."

Rikku's words resonated with me and I took her hand in mine, saying nothing further. She and I both knew she was right when she laced our fingers together.

"I love you."

I whispered softly after a long time of silence. Rikku rested her back against my chest and she whispered back.

"I know. I love you too."

She was shivering.

"Let's go back to the airship Rikku. Its getting too cold out."

She nodded, she stood up and kissed me before she took my hand. We mounted our chocobos and we rode back to where we had left our airship. Rikku opened the hatch and we led Nova and Lightning up the ramp and into the ship. We prepared a room for them quickly and the Chocobos fell asleep.

"Now for us. I want a shower though."

Rikku said. It had been bothering me for a while, but she seemed off.

"Rikku, can I take one with you?"

She chuckled.

"Do you really have to ask?"

She took my hand and we entered our cabin. Fenrir jumped up onto the bed as we took our shoes off and he licked our faces. Rikku scratched behind his ears and the wolf panted happily.

"He missed us. Let's take him with us tomorrow."

Rikku said as she gathered her night clothes and she entered the bathroom. I was right behind her. I slid the door shut and Rikku turned on the hot water. She undressed and I noticed the scratches on her legs seemed to be getting worse. She slid into the tub and I followed her. I kissed her and I put a hand to her chest. Rikku looked into my eyes and she nuzzled me.

"Easy tiger. I'm a little tired. Can we wait a few days?"

I nodded and she nipped my neck.

"Its not that I don't want you. Believe me, I do. I'm just a little sore. Plus my legs are still hurting from that fall."

I nodded.

"I understand completely. As long as you'll let me hold you that's all I need."

Rikku smiled widely for the first time since the miscarriage. It was good to see her cheerfulness coming back. We bathed quickly and we dressed. Fenrir was waiting for us in the bed. Rikku kissed my lips good night and she pressed her face into my chest. My arms encircled her slender body and she fell asleep soon after. I fell asleep thinking that the next day was going to be fun, yet if we ran into Yuna, it could be trouble.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
